Our cozy hour
by goodbyeforgood
Summary: Annie is a 16 year old girl, she has depression and self esteem issues but she tries her best to deal with it. she tries not to complain and just hold it in. one day she meets a boy named Braden Barrie it was love at first sight, turn out hes a musician but when they start to get close a girl comes along.
1. Chapter 1

Our Cozy Hour ch.1

It was like any typical Tuesday morning I wake up at 11:15AM to the sound of my alarm clock. As I open my eyes I see the sunlight shine into my room through the window next to the bed. I get up, get the clothes I'm going to wear today, a black shirt with a skull on the front with some dark navy blue jeans to go with it. I put on my white socks with some bright red vans, I take a brush from the drawer to brush my hair. I proceed to go to the bathroom I wash my face, brush my teeth and get my make up bag from a cabinet on the wall. I get my red lipstick and start to color my lips red, almost just as red as my vans just a bit darker, I then put on my black eyeliner.

Then I hear from downstairs "Annie breakfast is ready!" it's my mom. I take a look in the mirror, I'm ok with how I look today. I quickly go to the room take my dark red/black beanie that's on top of my night stand, fix my bright red hair and put it on and I start to make my way down stairs. As I enter the kitchen I see the sunlight again come in through the glass door. I see my dad sitting at the table, he's wearing a dark blue striped shirt with some old jeans eating scrambled eggs with pepper on it and some Tabasco. My little brother that's almost 8 is sitting next to him wearing a red shirt that has a dinosaur on it with some shorts and his black and green shoes, he's eating some pancakes with maple syrup. My mom sits as I sit she's wearing a red, white, blue shirt with her black jeans and heels.

She's eating the same as me some scrambled eggs with some bacon on the side. She looks at me and says "you're up and ready early today. Going somewhere?". I smile and say "yeah I thought it would be nice if I go out to the coffee shop today, listen to some music and maybe draw. I don't really do anything here I might as well go out for a bit instead of staying here all day.". she laughs and agrees, it's my dad's time to go leave to work, he works for a roofing company he kiss my brother and I on the forehead and then kisses my mom and says goodbye. 10 min later my mom gets up and kisses me on the cheek goodbye and tells me to be careful when I leave the house i smile and say goodbye to my brother André before he gets dropped off at daycare.

Its 12:36PM when I decide to leave I grab my black Toshiba laptop and put it in my blue back pack along with my sketchbook and some pencils. I put my iphone 4S in my pocket with my white headphones. I leave the through the door I grab my keys from the kitchen and leave. Lock the door and make my way to the side walk, the walk to the coffee shop is about 10min. I plug in my headphones and listen to some rock.


	2. Chapter 2

Our Cozy Hour Ch.2

As I'm walking down the side walk I notice it's a bit cloudy, I try to hurry before I get caught in the rain. I feel the wind get a bit stronger. As I turn a corner I see the coffee shop across the street, I feel a couple of drops as they start to fall. I quickly cross and enter the coffee shop, I see an empty table next to the window near the door, as I sit I hear someone say "_Annie where have you been? It's been almost 2 months since you've been here, I was beginning to worry you were getting tired of my coffee._" I giggle and say "_tired of your coffees?! Don't worry James that'll never happen! Can I get the usual?" "of course."_ he replies. I look out the window and see that its pouring and dark clouds fill the sky, I check the time on my phone and I notice its 12:54PM I realize it took me longer than usual to get here. As I take my laptop out if my back pack and place it on the table, someone comes rushing into the coffee shop. He catches my attention, he's wearing a white shirt with a gray sweater, some black skinny jeans and toms.

He has long flippy hair, not past his shoulders but long enough to pass his ears it covers his fore head and is right above his eyes. I notice he has spider bites the ones with hoops. He's wearing glasses I can't help but stare as I just think to myself just how gorgeous and cute he looks. I feel something in my stomach I haven't felt before, I feel nervous. I was so hypnotized I didn't realize James was calling me as I snap back into reality he tells me "_Annie your drink is ready."_ I nod and smile. I take a deep breath and try to relax myself, I stand up and walk to the counter I try to stay calm but that feeling in my stomach comes back as I stand next to him. He's tall but not too tall he's just a few inches taller than me, maybe 2 or 3. James looks at me with a face wondering is there's something wrong he says "_Are you alright?" _I nod and say "_How much for the drink?" "Don't worry it's on me today" _he says, I smile and walk back to my table.

I wait for my coffee to cool down, I look back at the guy I see him telling James his order but I can't hear him. I see him sit down just 3 tables away from me, James sees me looking at the guy, he comes over and says "_Um Annie you seem a little distracted today are you sure your ok?" _"_Of course I'm ok? Why wouldn't I be? Everything's fine." _He looks back to the guy and looks back at me with a smile on his face, I quickly look down at my laptop and say "_No I don't_" he says "_Annie do you like that boy?_" I just stay quiet and pretend to look something up on my laptop. "_Annie come on, you know you can tell me._" I look at him and say "_I don't know him, but when I saw him I got this feeling in my stomach and I don't know what it is or why I feel this way, I don't know what to do._" He takes a deep breath laughs and says "_Alright Annie you know what I think? I think you like him, and those feeling you're talking about in your stomach I'm pretty sure there butterflies._" He walks away back behind the counter, I think to myself how can I like him? I just saw him I don't even know him. I hear James call the guy to give him his drink I quickly pack up and decide to leave somewhere else.

I look back at the guy I see him take his money out to pay. I go outside it still raining a bit. As I'm walking away I hear someone call out from a distance but I keep walking thinking it's for someone else. Then I hear "_Annie hold up!_" I turn around to see to my surprise that it's the cute boy from the coffe shop.


	3. Chapter 3

Our Cozy Hour ch.3

He comes up to me and just says "_hey_" I just responded back with a simple "_Hi..._". He stares at me for a while and then says _"Sorry to bother you but you forgot your sketch book at the shop, and if you're wondering how I know your name the guy from the coffee shop told me so you won't think I'm a stalker or anything_." I just simply laugh as I take the sketch book "_you a stalker? Nah I would have probably just thought of you as a weirdo you know? _" we both laugh and he just stares at me. I can feel myself getting red as I say "_so is that it?_" and he just smiles for a moment and replies "_yeah, sorry to bother you_" I smile and say "_It was no bother I'm actually grateful for you returning my book, I wouldn't know what to do if I lost it_". He smiles and I start to walk away back to my house. When I get home I go straight upstairs and fall asleep. When I wake up I check my phone and see that its 8:30PM I go down stairs and see my mom setting the table. "_Hey, did you have a good day today down at the coffee shop?_"I just give a simple nod with a smile. My mom tells me to go back upstairs and tell my brother that dinner is ready, as I open the door I see my brothers toys everywhere he's across the room playing with some toy trucks "_Hey dinner is ready._" He quickly runs downstairs, I follow. "_I'm starving_" says my dad, where having pizza. I decide to quickly finish eating and go upstairs.

I go back upstairs and decide to listen to music as I draw in my sketch book, I'm drawing a huge peace sign with the sun and moon. As I'm drawing the song ends, I decide to look at the suggested songs category, and I see a song that catches my attention called 'Intoxicated I Love You' by SayWeCanFly. I listen to it and as I look to the music video I notice it's the really cute guy from the coffee shop. I didn't know what to do, maybe it was just someone that looked like him. I look at the time and its 11:00PM I decide to take a shower. By the time I'm done its 11:35AM, I go back to my laptop and continue watching music videos and I think to myself how talented this guy is and how I still don't believe its the guy I saw at the coffee shop. By the time I get sleepy its 1:30AM I decide to go down stairs and make myself a hot chocolate. I sit at the table and replay everything that happened from the moment he walked in the coffee shop to the moment he came up to me. How Gorgeous and cute he was, with his amazing eyes. When I'm done I decide to go back upstairs and I get into bed and I start thinking about him until I fall asleep.

Its 12:10PM when I wake up I go down stairs and notice everyone has already left. As I'm about to make myself some breakfast I think about the guy and decide to go have breakfast at the coffee shop. I run upstairs, quickly get dressed into my black ripped jeans and a gray shirt with a skull made of pink roses. I go to the bathroom, do my makeup, pack up my back pack, run down and leave. I speed walk to the coffee shop, I can't wait to get there hoping he will be there. About 15min later I see the coffee shop, I get nervous just thinking he might be in there. I take a deep breath before going inside and walking in calmly, I wave hi to James and sit in the same spot I always do. I open my laptop and look up NeverShoutNever and watch some of their videos. I hadn't noticed the cute guy walk in until I look at the counter and see him talking to James. I feel nervous more than what I started with, I continue to pay attention to the video without looking anywhere. I look up and I notice the cute guy coming over. I take off my headphones and smile. "_May I sit here?_" he says, "_Of course_" I reply.


	4. Chapter 4

Our Cozy Hour ch.4

"_So how's that sketchbook of yours?" _I laugh, get my back pack and take out my sketchbook

"_as you can see its perfectly fine and not lost_"

he laughs a bit and then smiles at me. "_I'll be right back_" I say I get up and walk to James,

"_Annie I see you got your game on_" "_game? Please I don't even know what to tell him. I want to talk him but I don't know._"

"_honestly don't worry your doing fine, just be yourself, I'll make you a coffee._" I nod and walk back to the table, I see him looking through my sketchbook.

"_wow, these are really good, you're really talented._"

"_really you think so? I guess there ok_"

"_there amazing!_" he says. I smile and go back to my laptop, looking at NeverShoutNever videos

"_you like NeverShoutNever too?!_" he says

"_haha yea, there like, amazing!_"

I smile at him as I look into his blue eyes and I can feel myself getting red and quickly look down.

"_hey I was on YouTube yesterday and I think I found you?Braden right?_"

"_oh yeah haha, I write some songs but there whatever_"

"_whatever?! Are you kidding me?! There super good and you have an amazing voice._"

"_oh you really think so?_"

"_yeah, I know so. You see I'm not the only talented one here._" He smiles at me.

"_you know I have always wanted to play guitar but I never learned 1) no one could teach me 2) it looked to complicated._" I say

"_it's really easy but I have been playing for a couple years._"

"_haha well of course you're going to think it's easy_" he laughs I look at the time and see that its 4:05PM

"_oh wow hey sorry Braden I got to go home._"

"_oh alright hey...um..is it alright if I get your number you know maybe I can give you guitar lessons sometime?_" "_oh yeah sure_" he gives me his phone and I give him the number

"_Annie right_?"

"_yes sir_"

I could tell he was nervous and so was I, I felt those butterflies going crazy. He hugs me good bye and I leave. On my way home all I can think of is him and his blue eyes, his smile and how he also likes NeverShoutNever and how we were just together. I feel my stomach going crazy. I get home and decide to take a shower early by the time I get out I hear my mom downstairs cooking. I go to my room and check my phone hoping Braden has texted me. I see that I got a text 5 min ago

'Hey its Braden' I quickly text back

'Hia c:' '

can you meet me at the coffee shop?'

'for what? It's not even open at this time'

'just come? I promise not to kidnap you XD'

'lmao alright' I quickly run downstairs

"_Hey mom don't serve me diner tonight I'm going out._"

"_out? Where are you going at this time?_"

"_umm I'm going to go meet James._"

"_Well, alright Annie don't come home too late though._" "_I wont mom don't worry, I have my keys._"

I decide to text Braden 'Hey I'm on my way'

'alright, are you far?'

'well I just left so like 5min?'

'alright I'm here waiting'

'alright' I try to hurry because I don't want to keep him waiting its 7:30PM by the time I get there. I see him sitting on a bench outside the coffee shop, he sees me while I'm crossing the street and smiles, we hug.

"_so I bet your wondering why I called you here tonight, well it was for your guitar lessons_"

"_you do realize I skipped dinner for this? haha_"

_"well in that case of to dinner we go?"_

_"um dinner?" _

_"yeah let me take you out since you skipped your dinner to be here with me" _

_"umm ok haha" _

_"then it's a date haha" _as soon as he said that I felt my cheeks get super red and i started to blush like crazy. I could tell he was very nervous too

"_If you want of course?_"

"_yeah..um...I would_" he smiles at me.


	5. Chapter 5

Our cozy hour ch.5

We decided to just go get some pizza. I can feel myself get nervous as we walk into the place we decided to sit close to the back. A worker comes up to us

"_Hi, how may I help you tonight?"_

Braden just looks at me and says "_Ill have whatever your having_"

"_oh ok...umm ill have a cheese pizza._"

"_will that be for here or to go?_"

I look at Braden and say "_up to you I don't really mind_"

"_well we can take it to my place, if you want? like that we can play some guitar_"

_"alright sounds good"_ I feel so nervous, knowing were going to hang out at his place. The worker comes back hands us the box of pizza and Braden gives him 20 bucks and tells him to keep the change. Which I thought was very sweet of him. We get up and leave.

"_so do you live far from here?_"

"_nah about 5min walking you?_"

"_about 15min walking_"

Before I knew it he was getting his keys to unlock the door. He lets me in first and leads me to his living room its small but nice I sit on the couch and see he has his laptop open with a bunch of lyrics on the screen. "_so I'm going to go ahead and guess you're working on a new song?_"

he smiles "_yeah, but I don't know how I feel about it_"

"_maybe you can play it for me when you're done?_"

"_ah totally, but you would have to sing with me_"

"_Haha me sing? That was funny. I don't like to sing in front of anybody I prefer to keep it to myself haha_"

I open the box of pizza and take a slice I look at the time and see that its 10:30 already "hey it's kind of late I think I should go?"

"_you can just stay here if you want, plus it's a bit late for you to be walking home alone, so just stay here for the night_"

"_alright_" I felt myself getting nervous, spending a night a lone with this really cute guy I met at the coffee shop. I decide to text my mom

'Hey mom I'm not going to go home tonight I'm just going to sleep over James house his sister wants me to stay here with them.'

'alright just text me when you wake up'

'I will'

The rest of the night was just perfect watching movies and laughing at jokes, we were sitting on his couch until I passed out during a movie, around 3AM I woke up. I then noticed we were sleeping together on the couch his arm was around my waist. I looked at him while he slept he looked so cute and peaceful I just kind of wanted to kiss him. I just went back to sleep and when I woke up he was still laying next to me staring at me, I quickly felt myself get a dark shade of red "_what? Why are you looking at me like that?_"

"_I'm sorry you're just really beautiful, and your eyes are just gorgeous_"

"_really?_"

"_Haha yeah, iv honestly thought you were beautiful since the day I walked into that coffee shop, and spending the night with you has been amazing. I'm sorry you just probably like welp this guys a creep_"

I just laughed, as I looked into his blue eyes, I could feel my stomach going crazy and my cheeks burning. He smiled at me and I could still feel his hand on my waist. We looked at each other like were about to kiss. He slowly gets closer to me and I stare at his eyes and then his lips and back at his eyes. We slowly kiss. And then we look at each other I can feel myself blushing but I'm not the only one I can also see him blushing a bit as he smiles, I smile back at him. As we begin to kiss again I pull him closer as he holds me tighter on my waist. Remembering were still laying on the couch.

"_Annie I really like you, I really do but I don't want to do anything you don't want to_"

"_I honestly agree with you I don't want to rush anything_"

A few days pass and I'm on my way to his place it's a Saturday, I knock on his door, he opens I see him shirtless with his hair all messy "_did you just wake up?_" he looks at me with this face and says "_maybe_" I giggle and kiss him and go inside, I lay on his couch "_Braden you know we don't have to go to the movies now, we can always go later_"

"_are you sure?_"

"_yeah babe don't worry we can just chill here for a bit_" he comes out from the bathroom still shirtless. "_plus I kind of enjoy the view I have haha_" he laughs and comes towards me and sits next to me. "_you know you're really pretty and sweet_"

"_well you're really sweet with me too_" he giggles and kisses me.

I kiss him back as he slowly grabs me from my waist and I move to sit on top of him without separating from his lips he holds me tighter. We starts to make out more passionately as he then carries me to the bedroom still kissing me. He puts me on the bed with him on top of me. "_Annie you want to hear something crazy? I think I'm falling in love with you_"

"_want to hear something crazier? I'm falling in love with you too_" we smile at each other as we start to kiss again as he rolls me on top of him as he removes my shirt. I then remove his belt as he takes off his pants and I take off my shorts we get into his covers. As were making out when we hear a banging on the door and someone barging in "_Braden where are you?!_" I quickly hold up the covers up to my chest as I'm only in my bra and underwear Braden quickly covers me up as well. We hear her coming closer as she barges in the bedroom. A girl walks in, maybe 18 she's dirty blond with green eyes. She has a surprised look on her face filled with anger "_Really braden?_" I look at him confused as he responds back to her "_what the hell do you want get out of my apartment. You have no business doing here we broke up remember?! NOW GET OUT!_" I can tell he was really mad to see her. "_id gladly love to leave you here with this slut._" Braden barges after her only in his underwear screaming at her "_who do you think you are calling my girlfriend a slut! The only slut here is you!_"

I was completely surprised at this, and so was he.


End file.
